1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the combination of an electrical motor and generator, and more particularly to a stator winding for a machine that performs both motor and generator functions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an electric machine can be operated as a generator and vice versa. These functions of a motor or a generator can be selected by whether power is delivered to the unit from an external source of electrical power or whether the unit is mechanically driven by an external source of mechanical energy such as an internal combustion engine in an automobile which wold allow the unit to act as a generator to supply electrical energy.
The subject invention comprises a structure particularly adapted for automotive application which permits the combination of the starter motor function and the generator (generic DC or AC) or (AC) function in a unique package to take advantage of the motor/generator characteristics described above. The subject invention is specifically designed for use in an alternator starter such as described in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application No. 07/240,965, entitled Alternator Starter by Crall and Carter filed on Sept. 2, 1988 and herein expressly incorporated by reference.